Reaching Out: New Version
by StarTraveler
Summary: Takes place after Cruger becomes the Shadow Ranger. He and Kat talk about their relationship and how they met. Also includes a hint of SkySyd. Revised


Disclaimer: PRSPD belongs to Disney

AN: I wrote this awhile back but it's been nagging me from the back of my mind so I came up with a somewhat newer version. That and I've missed a couple of episodes from that time including Badge.

First Published: 7-19-05

Revised: 11-1-05

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Commander Anubis Doggie Cruger walked into the Command Center which was darkened since it had just become night watch. It seemed ironic since his life had seemed to be shrouded with darkness for some time. But at the moment he didn't want to turn the lights on.

Four hours ago his life had changed once again; he was now a Power Ranger. Kat had designed the Shadow morpher with him in mind. And he had finally defeated General Banagg who had helped to destroy his home world of Sirius. But even that battle had given no answer to the fate of his beloved wife.

Banagg was innocent, the judgment scanner never lied.

"Aisynia." He whispered her name. It had been almost forty years since he had lost her but the hurt was still too much. But no matter what he had to accept reality she was never coming back, the chances she was alive were slim to none.

She had been so beautiful, her voice had been like the wind and like the females of his species had been a lighter hued blue with long flowing hair. She had been his center and the void had continued to grow bigger.

He needed to move on with his life, to come out of the darkness and maybe try to find love again. Aisynia would want that. Being the Shadow Ranger was the first step into that direction. If it hadn't been for Kat….

"Kat." He said her name out loud also. He had known her for almost as long as Sirius had been gone and had always been there for him, even when he was at his worst and he tried to push her away. He shuddered at how he had almost lost her.

Cruger tapped a control and turned the lights on, the darkness was chased away and it held another meaning, "No more hiding. I will face everything from now on."

>>>>>>>>>>>

Kat sat on her bed but was unable to sleep; she couldn't stop thinking about everything. A near death experience made you think a lot of things. She flashed back to the time she had met Cruger.

It had been thirty eight years ago, at that time she was living on her home world of Kiteria with her fiancé Delious who was an artist. Life was simple and happy. Siruis was a world in the adjacent star system but she had never thought about it. She was at the technology center of science and robotics to learn how to be a technician.

Then one day viewing screens began to flash the news that Siruis had been defeated and a green skeleton like alien claimed Kiteria would be next. Delious like other men were drafted to join the defense forces and the planet prepared its defenses.

Two years later it happened and the attacks were brutal, SPD had arrived and this time around were holding their own. But Kat had been sobbing the day her life changed forever; Delious and his squad were missing and presumed to have been taken prisoner. She had had some medical training and was trying to help the wounded, anything to keep her mind off Delious.

Then the laser attacks had begun and suddenly found herself being confronted by Banagg, later on she had learned who it was. "Hello little girl."

Kat remembered backing up, "I don't want any trouble."

Banagg sneered; "To late honey."

Before she could blink he pounced on her and punched her in the face, she had sprung into action and with her reflexes dodged some of the blows. But eventually she sank to the ground, her vision growing hazy.

I'm about to die.

"Banaag!" She looked as he had and saw someone with an SPD badge. A Sirian? But how? They were believed to be wiped out.

"Doggie Cruger" He sneered, "How nice of you to join us."

Cruger picked up his blaster, "You're still the same slime I remember and you still have no respect for women!" Kat could see the anger and contempt on both their faces; these two obviously had a history together.

Banagg went after the newcomer but Cruger managed to deflect every blow and just then another wave of shelling began, in the chaos Banagg managed to escape. Cruger came to her and gently picked her up. Kat had begun sobbing, "Thank you."

"You are safe now." His voice was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

It was three days later before she awoke again, she had had a concussion and some internal bleeding, her mother and sister had been there along with Cruger who had sat with her some of the time. It would be a day later before they talked.

He had smiled; "I am Lieutenant Doggie Cruger of the SPD."

"I am Katherine Manx but everyone calls me Kat."

He nodded; "I'm called Cruger by most people. The invasion is over our troops forced Grumm out of the system, thankfully Kiteria had prepared in advance and after the trouble, Grumm will go look for an easier target."

"I know this might be rude Cruger but…"

"Yes I am Sirian." His tone indicated he was asked that quite a bit and was tired of it.

Kat wisely dropped the subject.

>>>>>>>>>>>

After that SPD had established a base on Kiteria and Cruger was one of the officers. Kat looked forward to seeing him and they became friends. She graduated first in her class and sent an application to the SPD academy which was extremely tough to get into.

Her answer came eight months later during a tough time, the remains of Delious and his squad had been found. Cruger had been with her when she received the news and held her as she wept. "I feel so…."

"Alone and abandoned." Cruger replied. He better than anyone would understand how it felt.

It was that day he told her he was the last of his kind and had awoken to find everyone and everything gone. She sensed there was something else but chose not to pry.

>>>>>>>>>>

More years passed and she graduated once again first in her class, Cruger had been assigned to Earth by this time. Soon he sent her a message asking if she'd like to help out against the forces of Grumm who was at the height of his mayhem.

She had moved to earth soon after and began working on the morphers that could create Power Rangers, working with the parents who would one day give birth to the present day rangers.

Six months after moving to Earth, Kat had heard screams coming from Cruger's quarters, "NO! Aisynia!"

Kat hurried to the door chime, "Cruger wake up!"

After receiving no answer she had called for security who overrode the lock on the door and Kat hurried to his bed, "Cruger wake up!"

He did quickly, "Dr. Manx what is going on?"

"You were screaming and I tried your door and weren't answering, so I called security."

Eventually the guards quietly left, "Cruger who's Aisynia?"

He looked at her sharply, "No one."

"Cruger you're not alone I'm here." Kat took his chin and made him look at her. He began to weep and over the next few hours told her everything.

"You're not to blame Cruger."

"When will it stop hurting?" He whispered.

"One day at a time." She whispered.

"Thank you Kat."

She smiled; "You haven't called me that in a long while."

He smiled back, "Call my doggie it's my informal name."

"Doggie it is."

>>>>>>>>>>>  
And as always the years passed and her staff gave birth to their children, Bridge, Jack, Sky, Syd, and Z. But some families were ripped apart namely Jack and Z. They were sent to orphanages to protect them until Cruger decided to bring them to SPD, but they ran away and for a long while no one knew where they were. And finally the day they feared, Grumm had arrived and eventually Banagg…

>>>>>>>>>>

Kat came back to the present, Doggie needed her and she needed him. She had loved him for a long time and at times she was sure he had been watching her. She stepped out of her quarters and found R.I.C. which stood for robotic interactive canine.

"R.I.C. find Commander Cruger."

He sprinted off toward the direction of the command center and Kat soon found her way. Cruger was sitting alone but the lights were on.

"Doggie?" He looked up and saw her and quickly stood.

"Kat are you all right?"

"Yes I'm feeling better but it's you I'm concerned about Anubis."

She had only used that name before in serious situations. "Me?"

"I mean you had to face down Banagg once again."

"So did you." He replied.

Kat nodded; "I feel better because he can't hurt anyone ever again but you didn't get the answers you were looking for."

Cruger looked at her; she was so beautiful with her green eyes and her hair even though it seemed more messed up than usual, her face with the brown spots also added to her beauty. He stepped closer, "I defeated him and I know Aisynia would be proud. I took a step out of the darkness that has held me captive."

Kat smiled; "That's why you turned on all the lights right?"

He gave his killer smile, she knew him so well.

Kat looked at him; did he have any idea how handsome he was, even if he was an alien dog? She had always been awed by his strength and his muscles. They were close to each other now and the air seemed suddenly charged but in a pleasant way.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." He whispered, "I've… I've had feeling for you for quite sometime."

Her heart leapt with joy, "I feel the same way toward you Anubis." She stood up on tiptoes and kissed him and he returned it, then she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

>>>>>>>>>>

Sky was returning from his shift on night patrol and was walking by the commence center, "No way."

"What's wrong?" Syd asked. She had been his partner for the night. Then she saw Cruger and Kat, "I always knew something was up."

"He's the commander and regulation…"

Syd rolled her eyes, "Sky give it a rest just for once, I think it's sweet especially when that person has been under your nose the whole time."

Sky looked at her, they to have come a long way. When first meeting her he had thought she was way too perky and annoying but lately…

"I will Syd would you like to have dinner with me?" He held out his arm.

Syd smiled; "I would love to." She took his arm and they went around the long way so they wouldn't disturb two kindred spirits as they comforted one another.

>>>>>>>>  
Eventually Kat broke the embrace, "Someone might come in."

They walked to her quarters and invited him inside. They sat down on her couch and embraced and soon fell asleep in each others arms.

THE END

AN: As you can tell quite a few changes and I must admit I'm pleased with the way this turned out. I'm planning another Cruger/Kat fic. I got the idea from an email request made to me by Shine Blazer. My muse has decided to cooperate and I began writing some of it this morning.


End file.
